Damage caused by stress to a BGA packaging device of a chip generally occurs at a corner of a BGA, and the BGA is generally square or rectangular, so that areas at four corners of these shapes or areas near the corners are first subject to stress-caused damage, resulting in a problem of a stress-caused crack. In the prior art, a manner of detecting a crack, due to stress, of a chip is to perform analysis and detection by using a nondestructive time domain reflectometry (TDR) technology, and in the TDR technology, a professional TDR analyzing device is required, costs are high, and professional TDR analysis skilled personnel are also required. Another detection manner in the prior art is destructive analysis, where whether a chip has a crack is determined by dyeing and prying or slicing, and by using the detection method, a professional skill of dyeing and prying or slicing is required, and a sample after the detection has to be scrapped.